


Reading Material

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Book: The Gunslinger, Gen, Stephen King - Freeform, Waiting Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Peter to get out of the meeting, Neal snags a book from the waiting room that’s offered, because it’s better than reading boring magazines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

> -The Gunslinger belongs to Stephen King. 
> 
> -I do not own White Collar.

“Wait here, Neal.” Peter ordered, vanishing behind the door before Neal could so much as protest. Neal sighed, and went to plunk himself down into the nearest seat which had a table of magazines and a couple of books there. One was ‘The Gunslinger’ by Stephen King, which looked interesting, and another was ‘How to Loose Weight’, which sounded boring. So Neal picked up ‘The Gunslinger’, and flipped past the foreward by the author, before diving into the book.

The man in black fled across the desert and the gunslinger followed.

Neal blinked at the line, feeling a flicker of confusion. What exactly was a gunslinger? Was it like a cop? Because if so, then Neal was the man in black, and Peter was the gunslinger. 

He half grinned at the thought of the two of them racing across the desert…

“Okay, okay, I’ll make an appointment next time. Sheesh,” Peter grumbled coming back to Neal’s side. “You’d think that if I was FBI, they’d pay some attention to me. What’s that you got there?”

“Just some reading material they had on the table.” Neal said honestly. “Did you get anything at all?”

“Nope. Not a thing. They were more interested in getting lawyers and such than helping me figure out what was going on in their business, to see if it was an inside job or not. Come on, and leave that behind. It’s not yours.” Peter ordered. Neal waited until Peter was turned around before slipping the book into his jacket. He’d bring it back later, but he had a hunch he’d be rather interested in this ‘gunslinger’ story…

If it was really good, he might even buy his own copy. 

END


End file.
